


Truth Time

by SwiftEmera



Series: seblaine tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have been blurting out random truths to Blaine all day, and it’s starting to get pretty damn embarrassing. When he comes across Sebastian, though, he learns something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Time

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr prompt from bottomsmythe: curse or blessing (#7- no one can lie to you)]

“Dude, if I was gay, you’d be my first choice.”

Blaine blinks, turning around to face the source of the voice –  _Sam_.

It’s not the first time something weird has happened today, and he strongly suspects it has something to do with the brownies that Tina had handed to him in Potions. For one reason or another, people have been blurting out random truths to him all day, and it’s starting to get pretty damn embarrassing – not only for himself, but for the people around him, too.

“Uh, thanks?” He replies, but Sam is staring back at him in wide-eyed terror. Instead of saying anything more, he scarpers away, a red tint flushed at the top of his ears.

“What the  _hell_  was that about?” A voice rings out from behind him, and Blaine freezes on the spot.

On the one hand, being around Sebastian right now – well, it would certainly be interesting to find out what Sebastian would have to say under the effects of whatever the hell Tina has done to him. But on the other hand, Sebastian can be cruel at times – does he really want to face him unfiltered?

He goes to take his leave, deciding that it’s probably best to pretend that he didn’t hear him, when Sebastian’s next words give him pause.

“I’ve been in love with you since first year, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

He freezes on the spot, whirling around to meet Sebastian’s eyes, which are nearly bulging out his skull – the slack-jawed expression on his usually smug and composed face is absolutely  _priceless_.

And, yeah – Blaine lets a wide grin creep on his face, because he’s  _finally_  got the answer he’s been looking for. They’ve been fooling around for months now – neither boy making any attempt to define the relationship, both navigating around their feelings, keeping up all appearances of being casual, but,  _god_. Sebastian loves him back, and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

Sebastian takes a step back, not daring to open his mouth again, but Blaine grasps onto his sleeve before he can move to take his leave, and tells him, “Say that again.”

“I– I’m in love with you,” Sebastian tells him, eyes flickering over Blaine’s face, panicked, and Blaine lets out a small puff of laughter.

“I love you too, you idiot.”

Sebastian opens his mouth to speak again, but before he can, Blaine tiptoes up and captures his lips, his hands raking through the back of his hair, and Sebastian lets out a small groan, splaying his hands on Blaine’s cheeks, his eyes fluttering shut so that he can savour the moment.

Later on, he asks Tina what the hell she’d spiked him with, and she tells him delightedly that she’d put Serum of Maat in the brownie mix because she was sick of him and Sebastian pining over each other, and one of them had to nut up and tell the truth – needless to say, she’s overjoyed when Sebastian shows up and places a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, eyes crinkling with an adoring smile as he threads their fingers together. Things are a little awkward at first when Sam joins them, but he manages to see humour in the situation when Sebastian teases him for it by telling him that he’d better stay the hell away from Blaine, because he’s spoken for now.

Yeah, Tina can be pretty damn cunning when she wants to be. Slytherin was definitely the right choice for her.


End file.
